Ecaping Destine
by Darkwitch17
Summary: Rene saved Jou from death... but a person with icly blue eyes has he own plan for Jou.


**Escaping Destine  
by: Darkwitch17******

( D.W. means Darkwitch17 ok)  
**D.W.:** Hey, guys! Jou: I want to see them!  
**D.W.:** ( picks him up) Look…. In my story Jou is a small kid Jou: I'm not small!  
**D.W.:** of course you are.  
**Jou:** I hate you!  
**D.W.:** I love you too!  
Well, lets start the story…  
**Disclaimer:** It seems that I don't own Yugioh but, I do own this story so (blows a raspberry) there.!

* * *

It's been months since I have seen Destine, Destine was my home it was a peaceful island where any creature of race could get along. But, something happened a few months ago. Everything was fine until that man come to our island. He asked for help and we gladly give it to him, we should of never did. He took over the land and also killed so many families.

I remember that day, that was the day my family was killed right in front of my eyes. He said the only reason he didn't kill me because there was something special about me. He asked me to be his personal slave, but I refused his offer. He got angry and had a knife ready in his hand and was going to strike. I closed my eyes and waited to feel the pain, but it never come. I opened my eyes to see a strange man carrying me and had a long sword pointing it to the man who tried to kill me.

The man who saved me called the man 'Master Darien', this scared me because Masters were the most feared creatures in the world. But, why would a Master be killing a small island, there was nothing special or anything of valuable here. Master Darien yelled at the man saying that he wanted me and that he shouldn't of interfered in his plans. The man who saved me introduced himself as a Guardian, when he said that Master Darien backed away from him.

Master Darien swear that he would come and get me and with that he disappeared into the night. The Guardian put me down and looked me in the eye and said " From now on, I'll protect you", when he said that it made me feel happy and I knew he meant it.After that we found a ship a left the island, he said that we'll go to his hometown for my protection. Also, to find the secret behind me birth.

* * *

During our trip the Guardian said that his name was Rene, this is a rare event, a Guardian would never speak their true name to anyone, but only to they trusted the most of all. It made me sad that I could never tell him my name or say anything to him. I lost my voice in accident a few years ago.  
"Well, do you have a name?" Rene said I nodded my head yes I picked up a stick from the ground and wrote my name 'Jou' "Jou, Jou, is your name I see." as he looked at the sky and then back down at me. " Since, my hometown is far away, I would say that you are hungry?" I nodded 'yes' and pointed west to a town trying to pull him in the direction of the town.

"West! What's over there?" he said as he stood there like a statue. I started to drag him in the direction, when we finally got there he was speechless "How did you know that there was a town here?" he said as he starred at me. I struggled ' I don't know' and walked to stand looking at the food. " Is this what, Master Darien wanted?" as he walked following Jou around the market.

Something caught my see was I was walking, it was a strange fruit that I have never seen. " Morn, my what a pretty lad we have here" the merchant said I smiled at him and pointed to the strange fruit on the display table.  
" My lad… I see on you have a good eye for rarities… this special fruit is from a far away island called Charisma,  
this fruit is said to bring back the soul." he said in a serious face

I smiled at him and nodded and holded four fingers in the air, the merchant just smirked at me and went to get a bag " Lad… you know the risk of this don't you?" he said softly I nodded and looked him in eye " I see…very well" as he give the bag. Rene heard everything and knew why Jou brought the fruit…this fruit had very great risks.  
" Sir, this lad is quite interesting… I would guess that you are not related in any way, am I right?" " Yes, we are not… I agree with you" Rene said as he patted Jou's head " I see…I wish you luck on the quest." "Thank you" as the leave to look for a place to eat.

We entered a small place where we could eat. Rene took a seat on the chair and went in to a thinking. A young woman came from the backdoor and went behind the counter. " Welcome, I'm Tessa what can I get you?" as took out a small pad to write the orders. Rene ordered a small meal and I convinced Rene into ordering a big meal for me.  
As we ate Rene said that we had to be careful around the villages we go to.

He said that no one should know that he is a Guardian and if they find out about me. That they might hurt me, he said that I am to always to stay next to him just in case if danger comes. As he ate Tessa was giving Rene hints here and there, but Rene seemed to be thinking about something. Tessa finally give up and went to attend the other customers in the place. Rene was worrying me, just sitting there staring into space, so I tough his shoulder.

'Rene, are you alright?' as I starred at him until he found that I was talking to him "yeah, oh…I'm fine….Wait! Did you just talk!" I shook my head and tapped my forehead 'I can only talk like this… don't worry I didn't see anything in your mind' Rene smiled a shook his head " I trust you…I need you to careful with that… that power is very rare power." I nodded my head ' I'm sleepy are we staying in a inn.?' Rene said yes " Lets go find a place to sleep for the night." as they paid the bill and walked outside.  
Jou, this perfect they have room come on" as he carried Jou in his arms and was trying to escape. " You get your own bed."

Without noticing a pair of eyes have been watching them since they had entered to town. The person smirked and walked to the inn. "I have found a perfect little toy." as he smiled even bigger. "Are you sure? That is the one you want, Seth?" said the other one next to him. " Yes, I'm really sure." as he continued smiling.

Chapter 1 ends Cont. next chapter

**D.W.:** Well, that is it for now Jou: So why can't I talk?  
**D.W.:** Next chapter I'll explain better, then later in the story you'll have your voice Jou: Ok…(eating a piece of fruit)  
**Rene:** So… my job is to take care of him?  
**D.W.:** yeah,(poking him on the chest) you got a problem with that!  
**Rene:** (mumbles) No…  
**Seth:** (Hugging Jou) What a beautiful toy!  
**Jou:** (still eating) Who are you?  
**Seth:** I'm Seth…( wiping the juice from Jou mouth)You want to play with me..? (holding a bag of toys)  
**Jou:** (claps his hands) yeah…toys!  
**Seth:** what a good toy!  
**Rene:** Seth… you just can't give him toys when he is suppose to be working.  
**D.W.:** ( Sits with Jou and plays with him) What! We can't leave him playing by himself.  
**Seth:** That's right! (hugging Jou)  
**Rene:** no! (grabs Jou and puts on the floor, Seth bares his teeth)  
**Jou:** That man is scary!  
**Rene:** See! You scaring him!  
**Seth:** I'm Seth… not that man!  
(Jou goes back to the toys )  
**D.W.:** So… Jou who do you like Seth or Rene?  
**Jou:** For what?  
**D.W.:** (sighs and Seth and Rene quiet down) you know as a boyfriend…  
**Jou:** oh… hmm

**D.W.:** This is going to take a while, anyway please vote who wants Rene or Seth as Jou's boyfriend.  
**Seth:** Pick me! ( hugging Jou)  
**Rene:** Stop that! You're hurting him!  
**D.W.:** Pick and Review (Trying to pull Jou out of Seth grasp)  
**Rene:** Please Review soon! Before Seth kills him!


End file.
